


Wedding Day

by FlaminiaK



Series: Sea Rovers [5]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, M/M, Merman!Aoi, Pirate!Reita, Wedding Fluff, all the nervous cuteness, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaminiaK/pseuds/FlaminiaK
Summary: After months together, Reita asked Aoi to tie the knot and the merman said yes.Even if he almost had a heart attack...!





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miya_sugar_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/gifts).



> This is for @miya_sugar_star! I hope you liked it dear! OwO

With trembling fingers, Aoi was slowly brushing his long, inky hair.

His chest was pounding with the beats of his heart all morning, all the week that preceded the most important moment of his life.

Reita proposed to him seven days ago and the Prince said yes to him hours later, after battling with the shock of the question.

“Princey, you got me worried there” his adorable Captain said to him, when Aoi finally kissed him breathless and now the merman was looking himself in the mirror of his room.

A couple of maids helped him dress for the wedding, putting a long net-like white veil on his head together with a tiara made out of [light seashells](http://s3.weddbook.com/t4/2/5/2/2521641/mermaids-treasure-crown-beach-wedding-crown-crown-of-sea-shells-sea-shell-bridal-crown-mermaid-crown.jpg) arranged in the shape of flowers.

Then they wrapped his body with jewels of every kind: a [simple necklace](https://www.charlesalbert.com/v/vspfiles/photos/AP-6306-2.jpg) made out with gold and a curly shell, a [cloud of pearls](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/4e/9a/f8/4e9af8bb0ae114dca4c27d6f7e01b82c--mermaid-jewelry-mermaid-necklace.jpg) neatly knitted together to make a belt around his waist, bigger on one side.

Then his arms were decorated with other seashells, [bracelets](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1VT2kOpXXXXb.XVXXq6xXFXXXC/Handmade-Rhinestone-Leaf-Headpieces-Headdress-Charm-Boho-Wedding-Hair-Accessories-Bridal-Shell-Crown-Pearl-Prom-Tiaras.jpg) floating around in the water, caressing his skin.

He was so anxious and eager at the same time: Reita told him he will love him until the last of his days… but Aoi feared to outlive him by decades…

The merman wanted so much to change his dear Captain into a merman like him, to live together for centuries, but Reita just refused.

“Maybe in another life, Princey” he chuckled to him before kissing his lips.

The Prince sighed, putting down his golden and mother-of-pearls brush, swimming away from the dressing table. “Aoi? My dear starlet?” his mother knocked at the door, before opening it.

Her smile was so bright it was blinding and Aoi smiled her back, even if his worried face was still there. “You’re so beautiful, dear” she swam towards him, caressing his face slowly.

Aoi nodded, swallowing his nervousness for a moment. “Mother… You think I’m doing the right thing?” he whispered, impacting with the confused face of his parent.

The Prince sighed again, lowering his head. “Reita refused to let me turn him into a merman… and I thought I could turn human for him, but…” his azure eyes rose, looking into his mother’s chocolatey ones “I can’t leave you all! I’m the crown prince…”.

The mermaid smiled to him a little softer. “No one needs to change, starlet” she spoke under her breath, swaying her purple tail to approach him more: the Queen kissed Aoi’s forehead, in a small display of affection. “For now if the both of you want to stay as you are, you can surely live happily like this” she chuckled to a stray thought of her. “And if you took from me, you’ll be able to convince the guy to put on the tail”.

Aoi smiled, relieved, before his curious eyes locked on a little box in her mother’s hand. “You’re already giving me my wedding gift?” he joked, but the Queen nodded to him, startling him. “Of course! Is something special, so promise me you’ll open it after the ceremony, mh?” she kissed him again, with teary eyes.

She was so proud of her little star, her heart was swollen with happiness. “Come, your father is one step from a breakdown, but he’s too stubborn to let it out as a normal person would do” she giggled, taking her son’s hand to guide him outside his room.

And meanwhile Aoi was swimming along the palace’s hallways, Reita was checking himself out, biting the inside of his cheek. “You’re going to consume yourself up before the wedding, if you continue to watch at yourself like that” Kai chuckled at him, leaned against the door frame.

The Captain grumbled, pouting, before turning to his friend with two hats in his hands. “Give me a hand here, you shithead” he growled at the verge of desperation.

Then he put on his head a black top-hat with big, spiky googles on it “This one…?” then he changed and put on his classic pirate-style feathered hat, adorned with golden tassels all around. “Or this one??”.

Kai laughed again, walking towards his friend. “Oh Captain, my Captain… you’re disappointing me!” his Right Hand chirped, taking the top-hat from Reita’s hand to just launch it on the bed. “You’re the pirate that conquered the heart of the Sea’s Jewel… you need to dress up accordingly” Kai then patted his Captain’s back, grinning.

Reita nodded, exhaling heavily. “I’m fucking nervous… Aoi took like one day to say yes… if he runs away from me? I drown myself if he leave me at the altar” he whined.

The blond human didn’t felt fear so much in his life, but now, with the wedding approaching fast, he was just a trembling bundle of nerves. “Stop worring! Holy shit, everything’s going to be fine!” Kai exclaimed amused, shaking Reita by his shoulders.

Reita nodded again, trying to swallow the knot in his throat, then he took his walking stick and gripped hard on it. “Yes… it’s going to be fine… Shit I’m going to be married in few hours…!” he left out a breathed laugh.

Kai laughed with him. “Yeah and it’s a pity I’ll not be an uncle, but oh well! C’mon, I hope those fishes don’t have clocks underwater, because we’re about to be late!” his Right Hand walked briskly out of the Captain’s quarters and Reita sighed, a tender smile on his lips.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The ceremony was going to happen at the end of a lone pier on a little, abandoned island of the Asian Archipelago near Aoi’s castle.

Reita’s crew and the Shiroyama’s servants helped each other with the preparations of the wedding: precious rose petals were thrown around on the pier and on the water underneath it, yawls were tied up to the wooden pillars so the human guests would be able to be near the grooms.

And the King himself was revisiting his speech for the Nth time, trying to calm his nerves down. “Father, is going to be ok” Aoi mumbled to him, holding against his chest a big bouquet of both freshly-picked white flowers and puffy electric-blue algae.

The King looked down at his son and smiled nervously. “I should be the one reassuring you, Skimp!” he chuckled, seeing the Prince shake his head. “Mom already did the motivational speaking, don’t worry… I’m a little better now” Aoi smiled brightly.

But his hands were still trembling.

Yuu looked at him silently, before relaxing his muscles, swaying his black-gold tail so he could put himself at Aoi’s side. “It doesn’t happen everyday to accompany your son to the altar AND marry him to a human, you know… but as the King and your father, is a duty and a pleasure” his hand rose and fixed a little Aoi’s veil so it could float freely behind his shoulders.

“You grew up so fast… and I’m already losing you, I can’t believe it”

The two gazed at each other, feeling their fins shiver in trepidation, before a big shadow engulfed them. “Ah! He’s here!” Aoi’s eyes darted up at the surface, before his body sling-shotted towards the galleon.

Taka-Ni was sliding gracefully on the water of the archipelago, gliding until it hit the sandy depth of the empty atoll. “The Captain is here!” someone cheered from the sailboats and when Reita walked on the pier, everyone of his crew just shouted and yelled in joy.

The blond Captain waved at them, hitting the pier’s wood with his cane before stopping on the last plank.

There he was shadows coming towards them under the surface of the ocean and when Reita recognized one particular blue tail, he jumped off the pier.

Landing in the salty water, his feet touched the sand and he walked forward until he reached the little arch his men made as an altar, half-sunken in the sea.

The man then felt his lungs deflate of any kind of air, when he saw Aoi’s head emerge from the water: he was so beautiful, his sparkly sea gem, all decorated with pearls and shells and gold… it all complimented his shining smile and his wonderful azure eyes.

The merman stood still in front of his human lover, though, since he never saw him so wonderfully clothed: that big feathery hat, the black lacey shawl he had on his shoulders, the wine-colored shirt now darkened by the water and clinging on his body.

“Sorry Princey, I’m late” the Captain murmured, uncharacteristically shy. “I had… few problems with the wardrobe and–” the merman swam against his chest and hugged him tightly, kissing his lips to shut him up.

It was a pretty instinctful act from Aoi, wanting to kiss that divine image in front of him, but when he heard his father clean his throat, the merman detached himself from a very shocked Captain, blushing hard.

The King was under the arch, his upper body propped outside the water by resting on the end of his tail and near him there was the Queen, smiling. “Now that the grooms are here, can we start the ceremony?” he asked, moving a hand to sign both the lovers to approach him.

Reita looked at him curiously, since he never saw neither the King or the Queen of the Oceanic Realm… and knowing his in-laws was kinda unnerving too.

Then other mermaids and mermen appeared from the ocean, all around them and behind the Royals’ backs.

One in particular swam near the yawl where Kai was sitting, gripping the edge of it to grab his hand. “Welcome everybody from both earth and sea, to this joyful moment” the King then started to speak.

But Aoi had eyes only for Reita, looking at his clenched jaw and his anxious eyes.

With a moved smile, the merman lowered his hand to grab Reita’s one, underwater, intertwining their fingers.

Reita shifted his head and his lips crooked into a little smirk, his hand tightening the hold.

The Captain’s thumb then cuddled Aoi’s hand, slowly. “Now, if the Ring Bearer could take the rings here we can put an end to my delirious speech” Yuu nodded at his son and Aoi clenched his bouquet to his chest, turning to face Reita.

He was so nervous, but that sunny smile of his Captain melted his heart away, inside the gentle waves around them.

Ruki swam slowly towards the Prince and his Captain, holding a silk pillow in his hands, quills well pressed against his body to not accidentally poison someone and the Queen took it in his hands, approaching her son. “Aoi, let’s start with you. Please repeat with me” the King waited for his son to grab the simple golden band.

_As the sea fades at the horizon, my love for you will be limitless._

_As the waves caress the beach, my love for you will be comforting._

Aoi then slid the ring on Reita’s finger, seeing the gold embrace his tanned skin perfectly.

The merman’s heart throbbed, then, when Reita did the same with him, looking right in his azure eyes with his dark ones. “Now you, human… Reita, I should call you by your name by now” the King chuckled a little and the Captain smiled.

Then he opened his mouth, starting to speak his vows.

_As the sun travels through the sky, my love for you will be never-ending._

_As the wind blows in the sailing, my love for you will be always caring._

Aoi’s eyes glinted with tears, when he felt the warm ring slide down his own finger. “As the King of the Oceanic Realm, I declare both–”.

Aoi didn’t wait anymore and he just jumped on Reita, hugging his frame tightly: he kissed his lips, almost sobbing on them while his dearest Captain responded to that kiss as tenderly as he could, eyes closed.

Cheers erupted around them, but Aoi didn’t heard them.

He was all for his husband’s lips, now.


End file.
